


Chulu short stories

by arinalies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Damn I'm too lazy to write all the other tags, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, You should probably check them out in the original one, writing challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: 30-дневный писательский челлендж.





	1. Звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chulu short stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328589) by [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity). 

В космосе нет недостатка в звездах. Они тускло блестят на экране мостика, в окнах обзорной палубы, в схемах, на паддах и картах, даже в иллюминаторах личных кают. Хикару Сулу любит звезды, но иногда и от них можно устать. 

Во время долгих миссий, когда его окружают только звезды, ему надоедают их вездесущие белые искры. Некоторые считают вид звёзд умиротворяющим, он же считает его однообразным. Если видишь вокруг только звезды - значит, ничего другого вокруг и нет. Ни новых неисследованных планет, ни неизученых растений; даже во время смен ничто не требует его непосредственного внимания. Они летят на автопилоте уже третий день, и Сулу скучно.

Дополнительный выходной ничуть не улучшает его настроения. Все его друзья ещё заняты, и он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать. Пилот задумчиво смотрит в окно, не замечая, как его парень заходит и приближается к занятому Сулу креслу.

\- Снова смотришь на звезды, 'Кару?

Чехов тянется взять ладони Сулу в свои.

Хикару моргает и смотрит в лицо парня. Он отводит золотистый локон за Пашино ухо и тянется за приветственным поцелуем. 

Нет, думает он, когда их губы находят друг друга, каким бы скучным не стал космос, он никогда не устанет от звёзд, сияющих в Пашиных глазах.


	2. Рубашка

С того самого раза, когда они по ошибке поменялись рубашками, Павел старался как можно чаще утаскивать форму Хикару. Теперь, когда они были равны по званию, никто, кроме них самих, не замечал разницы.

"Я не могу найти свою рубашку, 'Кару. Можно я одолжу твою?" "Всё мои рубашки были грязными, так что я надел твою." "Я думал, это моя форма. Они все равно одинакового размера." "А, так вот почему она была чуть свободнее."

Павел не мог объяснить, почему ему так нравилось носить рубашку Хикару. Самой лучшей догадкой было то, что так он чувствует себя безопаснее. Увереннее. Это было до глупости смешно, он знал. Их рубашки были одинаковыми, но каким-то образом осознание, что одна принадлежала любви всей его жизни, делала ту форменку особенной.


	3. Письмо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I think I forgot to post this one

Дорогой Паша,

Я знаю, что ты вернешься с Бруно IV всего через несколько часов, но я хочу написать тебе письмо. 

Я просто хочу сказать, что я люблю тебя.

И каждый раз, когда ты на миссии, я волнуюсь, потому что не могу больше представить свою жизнь без тебя. 

Но я верю в тебя, и знаю, что ты вернешься живым и полным энергии. 

Жду не дождусь увидеть тебя через пару часов.

С любовью, 

Хикару.


	4. Закат

Павел любил закаты.

А тот, что сейчас расстилался перед его глазами, - закат двойной звезды Клезопры - был особенно красив. Пусть даже не лучше закатов в России. Он рассмеялся, когда высказанная вслух мысль заставила его парня устало застонать.

Тот, впрочем, смотрел совсем не на солнца в небе - Хикару смотрел на свое, кудрявое солнце.

\- Глупый, - Паша быстро поцеловал Сулу. - Ты пропустишь закат.

Однако закаты в России все же были лучше. И он определённо покажет их Сулу, стоит им только попасть на землю.


	5. Бумажные сердца

Хикару не мог дождаться сюрприза, который он устроит Павлу на день Святого Валентина. Со своими прошлыми партнёрами он никогда не задавался целью отметить этот праздник, но это было до того, как он встретил Павла. Что-то в молодом человеке будило в Хикару романтика. Ему было приятно, что Чехов всегда старался удивить его чем-то милым. Сулу хотел вернуть должок и сделать что-то хорошее в ответ. 

У него были планы на романтический вечер с настоящей, не реплицированной едой и хорошим алкоголем. Прежде всего, он хотел украсить их каюту до того, как Чехов вернётся их инженерного, где тот помогал Скотти с отладкой очередного безумного улучшения Энтерпрайз.

Он вошёл в комнату, стараясь не уронить украшения, оттягивающие руки. Впрочем, это ему не удалось: от удивления он все-таки разжал пальцы, и горы бумажных сердец хлынули на пол. Павел стоял в центре комнаты, и такие же бумажные сердца в его руках были смяты от внезапности.

\- Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

Хикару пересекает пространство между ними в два больших шага и крепко обнял Павла.

\- Я люблю тебя.

И они стоят, осторожно целуясь, под неяркий блеск прикрепленных Чеховым сердец.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод в процессе, выложу новые части, как только смогу.


End file.
